


Out of Our Minds

by shuffy



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuffy/pseuds/shuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Liz are both on the USWNT and traveling before the Olympics. Amy discovers her feelings for Liz and tries to win her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be gentle!

Amy left the pitch in a rush. Pia had just finished giving a post-game speech. The team had won, but the playing was too messy and they gave up possession to Scottland too often, and Pia was making sure they knew that. Amy needed to get away from the team for a bit and just be alone with her thoughts. Megan and Lori were being louder than normal with their jokes, and the rest of the girls thought they were being hilarious but Amy wasn’t amused tonight. It wasn’t that she disliked them; she knew she would have been laughing with the rest normally, but she was too on edge.  


Amy made it to the team’s locker room first and started to strip for a shower in the back corner away from the rest. This behavior was normal however; Amy hated the idea of being looked at by the others. She felt too ugly, and masculine compared to the bodies of the feminine players, and wasn’t as confident as Abby to walk around nude uncaring for what others may have thought. Besides that she was always afraid to be caught looking at a girl. Amy knew that there were plenty of lesbians on the team, but she was still anxious of anyone knowing her preference to women. She had heard locker room talk about how gross lesbians were and how they shouldn’t be allowed in women’s locker rooms back in college, and since she didn’t feel comfortable admitting to teammates she enjoyed women. Amy wrapped a towel around herself and picked up her shower caddy; b-lining for the shower stall with the only curtain that actually closed fully. A few steps away from the reclusive shower, Liz Bogus darted in front of her.  


“Hey Amy! You’ve been even quitter than normal tonight- taken a vow of silence until the back line fixes its holes, or did you just lose your voice completely with all the screaming you did?” Liz smiled at the joke, knowing Amy was yelling like a crazy person at Kelly O’Hara who took a position in the back since Ali had been injured. Amy knew she was learning as quickly as possible, but she would never really learn how to anticipate a play until someone beat her over the head with it, and that person seemed to be Amy.  
Amy smiled. Liz was always someone who could make her grin even when she didn’t want too. They knew each other since college, both playing on ASU’s team and had been good friends. Liz knew when to let Amy have her silence, but still pressed Amy put of her shell enough. Liz was making her smile already by grinning from ear to ear, while wrapped in a towel with pink and yellow baby ducks all over and her hair in a half undone pony.  


“I’ve just been thinking… It’s just frustrating trying to build a whole new dynamic so quickly, you know”. Amy said the last part softer, she didn’t want Kelly to hear her complain about it, not when she was trying her hardest.  


Liz laughed “Yeah I’m right there with you…What you need is to relax and let loose. Stop thinking so much, we have months and you worrying until your head falls off won’t help us win Olympic gold.” Liz smiled and ruffled Amy’s hair when she said this, ruining the part in Amy’s bangs, then walked towards the shower stall next to the one Amy planned on using.  


A shock traveled through Amy’s spine at the touch. It felt like all of her nerves had been rewired to all send white hot signals from the base of her spine to her brain, where her head felt light. Liz had never touched Amy when she was in such a state of undress. Amy blinked multiple times trying to understand what she felt. She looked towards Liz and saw her slim, muscular thighs meet up to the rounded W shaped bottom through the gap of the shower curtain and stall wall. Amy stared at the form, and felt her chest tighten. Then Liz suddenly turned around and caught Amy’s eye. Amy quickly looked away and walked as fast as she could to her shower stall, turning red. All Amy could do was berate herself for staring and wondered if she address it and apologize to Liz or act like nothing happened. She was afraid Liz wouldn’t talk to her anymore, and would let the team know how much of a pervert Amy was.  


In the stall over Liz bit her lip while trying not to smile.


	2. 2

Amy took her time sliding the key card in the hotel’s room lock. She forgot to breathe as the light turned green and the door clicked, and opened the door as slowly as possible. The light was off, and she squinted trying to see if she could see a lump of mass on the second bed. Sighing in relief, she left the light off and readied herself for bed as quickly as she could while still putting on clothing the right side out.  


After the shower incident, the team traveled to Florida where they were having camp, and Liz was roomed with Amy. Ever since then Amy has been doing whatever she could to avoid one on one contact with the soccer player, including going to bed stupidly early since Amy knew Liz wouldn’t try to bother her if she was sleeping. So Amy’s nights were filled with lying in bed feeling like an idiot, and anxiously wondering how Liz felt about her; all the while starring through her lashes at Liz while she primped before bed.  


Amy laid down in bed and threw the covers over her head and started thinking. It was eight on a Friday night, but she figured she could just play like she didn’t feel well if anyone asked. It was sort of true, ever since Liz’s touch electrocuted Amy, she felt woozy and light whenever she thought of Liz…which was more often than Amy would ever admit. Underneath the bedding, Amy’s face was turning warm and red from her hot breath but didn’t want to uncover incase Liz walked in. A few moments later Amy gave up and threw the comforter off her as Liz walked in.  


“ Hey Ames! Haven’t seen you in a while- and we’re roommates so that, uh kinda says something.” Her tone was light but obviously forced. Liz knew something was wrong with Amy but didn’t want to press her to confide any feelings. Liz smiled down at Amy who was still sitting in bed. “So do you want to do anything tonight? You’re already in PJ’s so maybe watch some stupid chick flick or whatever? I think I actually have popcorn in my grocery bag, but I’m not sure..” Liz continued to rattle off thoughts that popped in her head, desperate for Amy to say yes.  


Amy faked a yawn, and said “I don’t know, I’m kinda tired I guess. I was thinking of hitting the sack”. She felt terrible for lying, but she also felt terrible for denying herself being able to talk to Liz freely. She wanted to hang out with Liz all night, and see her laugh. But she also desperately wanted to press her body close to Liz’s and feel her mouth on her own. The last idea made Amy’s stomach jump towards her throat, and Amy began to wonder just how it would feel to have Liz’s lips and tongue against her own.  


Liz’s eyes rounded and her brow furrowed slightly. She made a small “oh” sound, then went on to say that she would be quiet and read or something. She smiled at the end towards Amy, to seem reassuring but it came out as sad and pleading.  
It felt like someone punched Amy in the gut, but she had no idea what to do. She had been with women before but none were on her team, and she didn’t live with them in such close proximity. Besides that she was already awkward with them, so Amy felt doubly unaware of what to do. Amy sat in bed for a moment then rolled onto her side away from Liz and her side of the hotel room, sighing in disappointment at herself. Dreading the few hours of hopelessly listening to Liz move about the room, Amy closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Usually Liz respected Amy’s silent message of the closed eyelids, but tonight Liz couldn’t contain pressing Amy.  


“Amy? Is there anything…wrong? At all? You’ve been really distant. I know we’re not the best of friends and you don’t need to talk to me, and you’re always quiet but you haven’t been acting like yourself lately. Did I do something?” Her voice was small, but shrill with nerves. Amy couldn’t help but roll over to look at Liz, and she regretted looking instantly. Liz’s eyes were glassy and she was staring at her hands fiddling with each other. She was chewing on her lip when she looked up to meet Amy’s gaze.  


Amy thought on what to say, and felt that no lie was good enough. She hurt Liz, her good friend, and Liz deserved to know the truth. But Amy couldn’t bring herself to tell her about the feelings Liz gave Amy, or the thoughts she had been having. Amy decided on a partial truth.  


“I’ve just had a lot on my mind. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve just been dealing with some things. Personally.” Amy hoped that would keep Liz at bay for the mean time, but Liz was already starting to question Amy.  


“Like what? You could talk to me, if you’d like. I mean I understand if you don’t want to, but I can listen. I really want to help…..I miss your smile.” Liz barely breathed the last part of her sentence and started staring down again, face turning bright red. Amy’s heart missed a beat and her stomach flipped over. Amy sat for a long moment then decided she would be more forthcoming.  


“I’m…uh I’m… gay. I didn’t feel comfortable with the team knowing but it feels weird hiding it. I don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable with me around.” Amy starred fixedly on her pillow, too nervous to look at Liz. She finally took a deep breath to build courage and looked at Liz.  


Liz sat with a small smile on her face. She looked at Amy and said “That’s it? You know there are other gay players, no one on the team is mean to us. I mean c’mon look at Abby!” She laughed nervously. “So I didn’t do anything wrong?”  


All Amy’s mind could do was fixate on the word “us”. Was Liz gay too? Amy doubted it, and figured it must have been a slip of her tongue. Liz was too femme to be gay, one look at her bright pink nail polish would confirm that. But that word sent a jolt of interest and hope through Amy before she could stop it.  


“Of course not. You’re a great friend.” Amy smiled. While she didn’t tell Liz the whole truth, she did feel tremendously better. “Maybe we could watch that chick flick now? Unless you don’t have popcorn- I need some incentive to hang out with you.”  


Liz gave Amy a mock shocked expression. “Maybe it was better when you weren’t talking, smart ass. Besides seeing my gorgeous face is incentive enough.”

While Amy silently agreed, Liz jumped up to check for popcorn in the kitchenette, when she said over her shoulder: “ I did mean ‘us’ by the way. “

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
